


Day and Night

by JoshPupWrites



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Percy Jackson AU, pj au, pj crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites





	1. Chapter 1

 

You were saved by the great mercy of god, or rather...gods. You knew deep down inside that walking home late from work was a bad idea, after all you always seemed to attracted the weirdest people. You stupidly thought you’d be able to handle it though, the night always made you the most comfortable. You felt like you had all the power in the world when the sky turned that beautiful shade of dark blue. It felt like the stars watched over you, something you rarely felt in your daily life at home. Your dad probably hadn’t even noticed you had even left for work, since he was always focused on his new wife. 

Regardless of how the night made you feel, that really didn’t make it any less dangerous. All you had to do was walk from the small convenience store you worked at and get to the bus stop, not much could happen to you between then right? Wrong. Quite a bit could happen. You had maybe walked 30 steps from the convenience store when you noticed something was off. A hooded figure was lurking in the area, and when you glanced over at them, you got a clear view of their rather unsettling eyes. You picked up your pace a bit, eager to get to the bus stop and hopefully run into some other people. However the hooded figure only followed after you faster,

closing the distance between the two of you, not letting you escape. The person had an odd limp, but that didn’t keep them from moving fast. Before you knew it, they had lunged onto you and whipped you around, their hood falling down in the process. You’re eyes were met with flaming hair, not red flaming hair. Her hair was literally fire. She had a smirk on her face as her fingernails dug into your shoulders. You attempted desperately to shove her off, but her grip was too tight. 

“You know, usually i don't after people like you, but i’ve got a bone to pick with your mother. Family issues you know?” she growled. 

“What the heck, get off me. I’ve never even met my mom!” you yelled, trying to wiggle out of her tight grasp. You were starting to get more desperate, pushing and kicking, and if she had had normal hair, you probably would have been pulling at that. 

“You should be quiet.” the fire-head said. 

“You should get off me!” you growled back. The fire-head faltered a little. 

“What...you can resist my charm speaking?” she asked. 

“I don’t know what the hell charm speaking is, but you need to get off me right now or you’re going to regret it.” you threatened. 

“You’re the one who is going to regret everything soon.” the fire-head girl laughed. You gulped, knowing that no matter how much you threatened, this weirdo was much stronger than you. This was really going to be the end, wasn’t it? You were waiting for the crazy fire-head to do something when suddenly you hear something wiz through the air, and soon the tight grip of hands on your shoulders was released as the fire-head stumbled back. You fell back onto your butt, but quickly scooted away from her as she thrashed around on the ground, clutching her shoulder. Before you had even gotten back to your feet, someone was standing next to you. You slowly looked up at the person, slightly worried it was someone else out to get you, but you were greeted with a soft smile from a blond haired boy. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned. You stood up quickly, dusting off your butt. 

“Yah…” you managed to say before he nodded and notched another arrow on a old looking bow. Soon the arrow was flying through the air, and with a few more shots, the fire-haired crazy lady burst into dust. 

“What the heck…” you mumbled, looking at the pile of dust. 

“We need to get going.” the boy said to you, grabbing your hand before running off in the direction of the bus stop. 

By the time you had gotten to the bus stop, his bow was nowhere to be seen. Where on earth could he have hidden something like that. 

“Uh, who are you?” you questioned. 

“You live with your dad right?” he asked, ignoring your own question. 

“Yah, and my step-mother unfortunately.” you said, not really sure why you answered him.

“I’m going to need you to come with me.” the blond said, dead serious. You let out a loud laugh, not sure how to handle such a statement. 

“You didn’t even tell me who you are though.” you finally said. 

“I guess you could say i’m related to your mother.” he finally answered. 

“What do you mean  _ guess? _ I don’t even know my mom, why would i trust someone who doesn’t even sound confident themselves?” you said, somehow already calmed down from that startling events from earlier. 

“Look, if you don’t come with me, more of those are going to come back.” the boy said, gesturing in the direction of the fire-head had been. You stared at the boy. He looked nice enough. His fluffy blond hair fell down over his forehead and stopped at his eyebrows. His face looked soft and his cheeks looked a little squishy, and you had to resist from reaching out a poking them. There was something else about him though, he seemed to radiate light. Even though the two of you stood in the dark on this side of the road, this guy’s presence alone felt warm and like you were standing right next to the sun. He was the exact opposite of you, as you seemed to suck the light from everything, enveloping the area in cold and darkness. Regardless of how well you knew this guy or not, you felt safe standing next to him. Maybe that was because he had just saved you from a lady with flaming hair, or maybe it was because he was simply good at acting trustworthy. You could hear the bus turning onto the street behind you. The blond looked at you with a strong gaze that caught you off guard. 

“You have to decide if you are coming with me before the bus arrives.” he said. You stared at him, looking into his dark brown eyes, trying to decide if he was okay to trust or not. His dark eyes sparkled so much it seemed like little bits of sun had gotten stuck in them. If you went with him, would your family even notice, would they care, would they even try to look for you? You didn’t want to go back into that awful house with your awful stepmother again, this would be your way out, right? What have you got to lose anyways? 

“I’ll come with you.” you declared right as the bus rolled to a stop in front of you. 

“Good choice.” he said, digging his hand into one of his pockets, pulling out two coins you’d never seen before. He stepped onto the bus and you followed. When you realized he planned on giving the odd coins to the bus driver, you hesitated. 

“Hey, i don’t think they can accept those types of--” you began to say as the boy handed over the coins. The driver looked at them for a second, then nodded and dropped them into a small little cup by his seat. Neither of them uttered a word, and the blond moved towards one of the back seats in the bus. 

The bus had been driving for at least fifteen minutes when you finally spoke up. 

“So, where are we going?” you asked. 

“Long Island Sound.” he answered without missing a beat, as if he had been waiting for the question. 

“What? But that’s so far! We are going by bus?” you exclaimed. The boy laughed. 

“We should be there in a few minutes actually.” 

“How on earth could we almost be there?” you asked, rolling your eyes. The boy only chuckled and shook his head a little. 

“What’s your name by the way? For some reason i have a feeling you already know mine.” 

“Kim Woojin, and yes, i do know your name, (y/n).” he answered, giving you a bit of a smirk. 

“How do you know so much about me?” you asked, folding your arms over your chest. 

“You’ll understand everything when we get there.”

“Are you sure i can trust you?” 

“I guess it's to late either way.” woojin laughed. He laugh was so beautiful and warm that it felt like a cozy blanket had been placed over you, and filled you with the same feeling you have when you remember the very vague and foggy memory of your mom rocking you back to sleep when you were a toddler. There was no way that had actually happened though, it  _ had _ to have been a dream. First of all you had never met your mother, so there is no way you’d even know what she looked like, let alone experience her rocking you to sleep. Second, beautiful galaxies and constellations had filled the empty space of your dark room as she rocked back and forth with you drifting off to sleep in her warm lap. Had that actually happened in real life, there was no way galaxies could have formed in your bedroom. However, the distinct memories and feelings you had been left with made you question if it truly had been a dream. Woojin’s laugh filled you with the same amazing feeling that memory did. You stared at him for a while, and he stared back. Neither of you said anything. 

Before you knew it, the bus was slowing down, the only thing was, there wasn’t any bus stop. There weren’t even any buildings for that fact. It was just woods. 

“What the heck Woojin, where are we. there is no way this is long island, we weren’t even driving for an hour.” Woojin only shrugged his shoulder and started walking towards the looming forest. 

“Just come with me, it’ll all make sense once you get there.” he reassured. 

“Yah, there is no way I'm following a guy I just met into a dark forest in the middle of the night. No freakin way.” You declared. Woojin only looked at you, his eyes still managing to sparkle in the night. Woojin was about to say something when there was a loud roar in the distance behind you. You slowly turned around, expecting to find a terrible monster rampaging towards you. Thankfully, there was no terrible monster, but something was still making a great deal of noise in the distance. You turned to look back at Woojin, feeling pretty scared. Woojin must have noticed because he smiled a little. 

“Look, if you come with me, that monster cant even get near you. Anyways, you’ve come this far.” He said before turning off to walk deeper into the woods, not even waiting for a response from you. By doing so, you were really left with no choice but to follow after him. The two of you walked at a fast pace, and even though it looked like the woods where only taking you further and further to nothing, Woojin seemed to know exactly where he was going. The roaring got louder behind you, along with the thundering of feet. You had no idea what was behind you, nor did you want to look. Woojin, however, glanced back, partly to check on you and partly to see what was after you. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed your hand and launched into a sprint. Apart from the fact that his sudden actions gave you such a heart attack you might as well have just left your soul behind you, his fingers wrapped around your hand sent the strangest feeling up your arm and threw your body. It was a warm and calming feeling that flooded your body. Even though you were sprinting through a dark forest, you felt surprisingly calm. Who on earth was this Woojin, or rather,  _ what  _ is he? 

As the two of you ran, an archway came into sight. Woojin glanced behind you, the sound so loud you could picture a huge monster looming right over you, trying to squash you under its foot. Woojin picked up speed, pulling you along behind him since you weren’t as in shape as him. He ran full speed into the archway then started to slow down. 

“What the heck are you stopping for?!” you exclaimed, breathing heavily, “It’s still following us right?” Woojin shook his head and pointed towards the arch. You looked over to see some hybrid animal, part lion, part snake, and part goat pacing back and forth in front of the arch, but making no effort to pass by it. 

“Why isn’t it coming?” you questioned. 

“I told you, we’d be safe in here.” Woojin said, his patience clearly running thin. 

“Wow Woojin, they must have been giving you a rough time for you to talk like that…” a voice said from behind you. You whipped around, still on edge from the monster that had come after you. 

“It’s been a long day, Chan.” Woojin sighed. 

“Ah yah, the sun is down huh, time for you to call it a day then.” Chan laughed, “I’ll take over from here.”

“Sounds good.” Woojin said, flicking his gaze over towards you before disappearing down the hill opposite of the monster. 

“So, you got chased by a Chimera, huh? That’s pretty impressive for a new kid, wonder what you did to attract that guy.” 

“Attract what? Where am i?” you questioned as you followed chan down the hill as well, woojin still a good distance ahead of you. 

“Ah, yes i guess you don’t really know anything right? Do you want me to tell you know or what until we can sit down somewhere?” 

“Just tell me know, i’m tired of waiting.” 

“So, you know greek mythology?” Chan began to explain, you nodded. “It’s not actually a myth. The greek gods and goddesses do exist, and I’m guessing you’ve heard of demigods. Stuff like that still happens these days too. And if the gods are real, that means the monsters are real. The people that collect here at the camp are all demigods. You’re a demigod too. Because we have part of a god or goddess in our bloodstream, the monsters can smell us out and they come after us.” Chan explained. You had thought hearing something like this would have blown your mind, left you dizzy and needing to sit down, but hearing everything made you feel at peace a little. No wonder you were so different from everyone, you weren’t fully human. 

“Was it your mom or dad who’s out of the picture?” Chan questioned, now walking up towards a ring of buildings, each one looking vastly different from the other. You were too tired to really care at this point. 

“My mom.” you answer. 

“See, your mom is a goddess.” Chan declared. 

“How do i know who she is though?” you asked. 

“If she feels like it, she’ll claim you herself. Judging by the fact the chimera came after you, you must have some type of strong power. Either that or your mom really rubbed someone the wrong way. Regardless, I’m sure she’ll claim you pretty fast. For now, though, you can just crash in the Hermes cabin like everyone else who hasn’t been claimed.” you stayed silent as you followed Chan into the cramped cabin. Everything was happening so fast you barely had time to take it in. So the reason life had been so hard up until now, was because you’re a freaking demigod?

“Hey Felix!?” Chan called as he walked into the dull, paint-chipped cabin. 

“Yah!” A deep voice called from somewhere in the cabin. 

“Come here! I’ve got another one for you.” Chan called back, smiling apologetically to some of the younger campers who had already crawled into their beds. You and chan waited at the front of the cabin as you watched a freckled, blond hair boy pick his way through the crowded cabin. When he reached the two of you, he smiled brighter than Apollo himself and introduced himself. 

“Hello, I’m Felix Lee, son of Hermes.” He said, reaching out to shake your hand. 

“I’m (y/n), daughter of some goddess I guess…” you said, shaking his hand. 

“So I’m guessing you’ve been filled in on everything?” Felix asked. 

“More or less.” You nodded. 

“Who brought you here?” 

“Woojin.” Chan answered. 

“Oh that must have been nice! Woojin is one of the friendliest and nicest campers around!” Felix exclaimed. You scoffed. 

“I wouldn’t say he was the nicest person ever…” you mumbled. Both Felix and Chan gave you a confused look, and you only shrugged your shoulders. 

“You mean our Woojin? Child of Apollo Woojin?” Chan questioned.  _ Oh, so that’s why he feels all warm and tingly whenever i’m around him…  _ you thought to yourself. 

“Yah, he wasn’t exactly a walking ball of sunshine.” you muttered. 

“Maybe he was having a bad day, I’m sure you’ll see his good side soon.” Felix said with a laugh. “For now, let’s just get you settled in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The cabin was cramped and hot, but you can't say that you were miserable. Any other place and you knew one hundred percent you would have been so miserable hot and cramped like that you wouldn’t have slept a wink, but for some reason this felt different. Even though you still had no idea what was going on, or who everyone was, it felt meant to be. You were surrounded by new people, people who greeted you with smiles and treated you like a sibling from the moment they met you, something you weren’t use to at all. Your only complaint was the snoring from the boys on the other side of the cabin, outside of that, you’d never slept so well.

The next morning came before you knew it, and soon you were following Felix somewhere for breakfast. The dining pavilion was amazing. Long tables were lined up all throughout the pavilion, and Felix explained that each cabin had a table. Hermes cabin’s table was just as cramped as the cabin, but it was nice to be able to make friends so easily.  You looked around and found Woojin sitting at a table with a bunch of kids that looked almost exactly like him. As if he could tell you were staring at him, he turned and looked straight at you. You quickly flicked your eyes away, praying that he didn’t see you. Then you noticed Chan sitting alone at one of the tables.

“Hey Felix,” you said, leaning over to him to be better heard over the loud chatter of the other Hermes kids, “how come Chan is all alone?”

“Ah, Chan is the only one in his cabin right now. There are a few others but they’re never really here. It’s a really big deal that you sit at your godly parents table for some reason.” Felix answered, popping a grape into his mouth.

“Who’s his godly parent?” you asked. Felix smirked.

“Zeus, he’s like one out of what...three? He’s a really big deal around here. The main three gods really aren’t allowed to go around and have kids, but hey, stuff happens.” Felix explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“The big three… as in Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, right?” you asked.

“Oh! You know your stuff (y/n)!” Felix exclaimed.

“Greek mythology was the only thing that I could seriously focus on at school.” you explained. “I wish I knew who my mom was…” you sighed, poking at your strawberries.

“You’ve got time. It took Hermes like a week to claim me. My friend Changbin took forever to get claimed too, don’t worry about it. There’s a lot of stuff to learn and get use to here I bet you won’t even notice after a while.” he reassured with a smile. You knew he was trying to help, and he was probably a little right, but you could tell you would feel out of place until you were claimed. Maybe there was a way to speed up the process.

After breakfast, Chan and Felix ended up giving you a tour around the camp. Along the way you ran into some of their friends, a son of Athena named Seungmin, and a son of Hebe named Jeongin. You could tell right away that Seungmin would be the child of Athena. He wore big round glasses and spoke with such elegance it left you speechless. He just seemed to radiate knowledge. Jeongin was no different. You hadn’t learned much about hebe while in school, as she wasn’t one of the main goddesses, but you did know she was the goddess of youth, and boy did Jeongin radiate youth. Jeongin seemed like a gentle, trustworthy person. Definitely a wonderful friend to have.

You had yet to see Woojin other than the short time at the dining pavilion, and honestly, you didn't care. You walked past the lava rock-wall and past the amphitheater where some Apollo kids were singing. Then it was off the strawberry fields and the stables, where the most beautiful pegasi could be found enjoying the warm summer sun. All while you walked, the four boys told you everything you could ever want to know about the camp. From all the rules, to the past history of the camp, to every funny story that happened here at camp half blood. The more time you spent in the camp, and the more time you spent with the boys, the more you felt like you belonged here.

“What am I going to tell my dad…” you sighed as you sat down next to Seungmin in front of long island sound.

“Are you guys not on the best terms?” Seungmin questioned. You nodded and he let out a deep breath.

“Don’t worry, I’m the same way with my dad. I’m pretty sure I just sent him a letter a day or two after I got to camp. They get delivered right away for us so you don't have to worry about a whole week passing before he gets the letter.” Seungmin explained.

“I’ll probably just do that then. Honestly, he probably hasn’t even noticed I’m gone yet.”

“Oi! Minho!” Chan called from down the beach, waving out towards the water. You followed his line of vision and soon found a guy swimming in the water towards the shore.

“What the heck?” you mumbled, watching as he easily swam back at a speed that would make nearly anyone jealous.

“Son of Poseidon.” Jeongin explained as he came to stand next to you, opposite side of Seungmin. You let out a small “oh” and watched as Minho walked up towards Chan, he’s clothes not looking wet at all.

“How is he not wet?” you questioned.

“Oh, sometimes us demigods have some sort of power I guess you could call it. Like Minho can manipulate water, also he can talk with horses but that’s another story. I’m pretty sure Chan can summon lightning or whatever, but I’ve never actually seen it. The only person who has is Minho actually.” Felix said, walking over to the three of you.

“Felix, do you have anything special?” you asked. Felix chuckled a bit.

“Yah, but honestly it’s not that helpful. Thanks to my father being the god of thieves, I can usually pick locks with my mind, but that's only come in handy like four times maybe.” he said with a laugh. You laughed too.

“Better than nothing!” you chuckled.

“Pretty much everyone has a skill, it’s not always as flashy as some, but we’ve all got something unique about us, after all, we all are half god.” Seungmin added.

“This is all so cool, I’m so glad Woojin found me and brought me here...even if he wasn’t the nicest…” you exclaimed, mumbling the end.

“Yah, about that, was Woojin really that bad? Usually he’s the friendliest walking ball of sunshine ever.” Felix asked.

“I mean, he wasn’t terrible, but he wasn’t a giant fluff ball like you guys have been saying either. He was really blunt. And he probably could have come up with a bit of a less creepy way of getting me here. It sort of felt like I was being kidnapped.”

“Hey (y/n)!” Chan called from further down the beach where he still stood with Minho, cutting in before anyone could respond. “Come meet Minho!” you smiled at the other boys before standing up and brushed the sand off your pants as you walked over to Minho and Chan. you learned that Minho was currently the only Poseidon kid at camp right now, and it was easy to see that Minho and Chan were close, both being children of major gods. You talked with Minho for a little until Chan announced that it was time for you to go off and start some training.

“You’ll need to get a lot of training before you can go out and do any missions,” Felix began, “but it’s okay, you’ve got time. Plus, I heard Hyunjin will be helping you for a bit. Despite being a child of Demeter, Hyunjin is one of the best swordsmen in all of Camp Half-blood.”

“He must get that from his dad.” Seungmin laughed. The other’s chuckled as well.

Training sure was wild. You tried a bunch of different weapons. First a sword, then a spear, even an axe and a few types of weapons you didn’t even know the names for. Hyunjin was super sweet about it, so much that you didn’t even mind when he kept switching out weapon after weapon. You were sure that it was just because this was your first time dealing with any sort of weapon at all, of course you’d be bad at it. Hyunjin seemed to think otherwise. Hyunjin sighed as he shook your head after seeing you with a knife. You weren’t suited for close fighting like that. Finally, he lead you into a small shed that was packed full with all sorts of weapons.

“Does anything catch your eye?” He questioned. You looked around the dimly light room, looking at all the different weapons when something caught your eye. In the corner of the shed, buried under a rather heavy looking, chipped hammer was the most beautiful bow you’d ever seen (not that you had really seen many). It was shaped like a crescent moon and crafted from some sort of very dark material. You couldn’t tell in the dim shed, but it was either some shade of grey or maybe dark blue. You took a few steps closer and further examined the bow. Along the bow, beautiful silver etchings that look like constellations could be found all over it. How on earth had no one picked such a beautiful creation. You looked back and Hyunjin and pointed to the bow.

“This looks really cool.” you said, which you ended up regretting as it sounded so dumb. Hyunjin seemed to not notice or care. He walked past you and unburied the bow and examined it.

“With a new string I think this might be the perfect weapon for you! If I remember right, I heard someone said a child of Hephaestus made this bow after running into the hunters of artemis. Apparently, they really inspired him and he was on the artsy side of things.” Hyunjin chuckled as he traced his fingers over the silver engravings. You followed after Hyunjin and watched as he carefully stringed the bow, then dug up some training arrows for you to practice with. Within your first ten shots, you had already hit the bullseye. You stared wide-eyed, mouth-open at the target which was covered in arrows.

            “Why are you so surprised? God’s always have some sort of fight in them. You think that skill wouldn’t be passed down to their children either? You’re so natural at using a bow my first thought it you’re a child of Apollo but it’s your mother, right? Who knows, maybe artemis finally had a kid.” Hyunjin laughed.

“I’d be careful of making jokes about Artemis. You never know when she and her hunters will show up, and they won't hesitate to come after you.”  someone said with a laugh behind you. You turned to see a short guy with dark hair and a long spear resting on his shoulder.

“Oh, hey Changbin.” Hyunjin said, giving him a quick wave. “Oh, this is (y/n). Woojin brought them to camp yesterday.” Hyunjin explained, gesturing towards you. You smiled and waved at Changbin.

“Wow, you must have been pretty special to have Woojin bring you. He wasn’t even supposed to come back for another week or so. Usually the satyrs are the ones to bring new people to camp.” you were tempted to make a sassy comment in regards to Woojin, but you decided to keep your mouth shut, after all, you’d only just met Hyunjin and Changbin.

The two of them helped you practice for the rest of the morning until lunch rolled around. By that time your fingers were already blustering, but even though it hurt you didn’t mind. You finally found something you were good at. You sat next to Felix again, and some loud guy named Jackson that was maybe a little too friendly.

“Hey, what happened to your hands?” Felix questioned when he caught of a glimpse of your raw, red fingers.

“Oh, I was practicing my archery.” you answered taking a bite of your bbq.

“Make sure you got to the infirmary and get some bandages for those at least. You don’t want them to get infected.” Felix declared. You promised him you would go after he continued to pester you about it. You didn’t even know where the infirmary was, but whatever, you were too hungry to care at the moment.

Lunch ended and now you had to start your adventure to find the infirmary. Now your fingers really stung, so you were glad you had decided to go get them wrapped up. That would probably help a lot. After asking a few of your fellow campers you located the infirmary and pushed the door open with your shoulder. The room was filled with campers and clean white sheets. You awkwardly walked in and looked for someone who might be working there.

“Already had to come to the infirmary, wow…” you heard someone say behind you. When you turned around you came face to face with none other than Woojin, a bowl full of small wash clothes resting in his arms. You weren’t sure what to say so you just stared at him.

“Well? What’s the problem?” he questioned, the tone in his voice making it clear that he was agitated. You dumbly held up your blistering hands.

“Felix said to come and get these wrapped before I go back to practice.” you said. Woojin took one look at them before motioning you to follow him with a small glare on his face. You followed him deeper into the infirmary and sat down on the edge of a cot per his instructions. You watched as he rummaged around in a few drawers and pulled out a few supplies, then came over and sat on a small stool opposite of you. To your surprise, Woojin was extremely gentle, so gentle you could barely even feel him cleaning your blisters. The only thing you could really feel was his warm hand cradling the back of your hand.

“Why are you so cold?” he questioned, breaking the silence.

“I’m always this temperature, I think you’re just overly warm.” you retorted. Woojin scoffed a bit.

“How come you don’t like me?” you asked after another few minutes of painful silence.

“It’s not that I don't like you, it’s just that I don't like the atmosphere around you. It’s all dark and cold.”

“Well yours isn’t exactly the most pleasant either. It’s all warm and bright and makes me feel all tingly.” you fired back, which was mostly a lie, you sort of liked the warm feeling you got from him, but also it left you a little unsettled. Woojin seemed to be the exact opposite of you. He was warm and radiated happiness, you were cold and were known for sucking the life out of people. He was day, and you were night.

“I bet your godly parent is Persephone or something. You seem like you would fit in with Changbin.” Woojin declared.

“I don’t know… maybe. I hope I get claimed soon. I don’t like knowing.” you grumbled.

“You will. The gods made a deal they have to claim people a lot faster than they use too. Plus, I wouldn’t have brought you here if you weren’t powerful. If I could sense it and all those monsters could, your moms probably proud of you and is going to claim you soon. Who knows, could even be tonight. Lots of kids get claimed during capture the flag.”

“Capture the flag?” you questioned.

“Someone else will fill you in later. I’m busy.” Woojin said with a small smirk.

“Yah right sunshine boy.” you mumbled, rolling your eyes. You can see how Woojin could be nice, but man did he tick you off.


	3. Chapter 3

No one filled you in later. Nope, you just followed the rest of the campers down towards the woods and hoped for the best. Thankfully you realized everyone was grouping themselves by their cabins, and quickly hunted down Felix and the rest of the Hermes cabin.

            “Hey Felix, what’s going on?” you asked as you came to a stop next to him.

            “Oh, no one told you? We’re going to play a game of capture the flag. We play every Friday and everyone has to play.” Felix explained.

            “Oh, okay...that’s not too bad.” you replied.

            “Yah, except its demigod version, so we have to battle to get the other teams flags. You can’t kill or maim anyone though, you won't get dessert for a week.” Felix said, probably trying to keep you from stressing, but in turn only made it worse for you.

            “Where the hell did I end up...” you whispered to yourself as the two captains began to pick their teams. In the end, your team consisted of Athena cabin, Aphrodite, Poseidon and a few other gods and goddess you hadn’t heard of, and of course Hermes cabin vs the others.  You were a little sad you’d be up against Chan and Hyunjin, partly because they seemed far to powerful, and partly because it would be nice to have another friend alongside you.

            Felix dragged you over to Seungmin and the rest of the Athena cabin as soon as the teams had been picked.

            “I’ve got an idea…” Felix began, whispering out his new plan to the other demigods. Damn, they really took this game seriously here. You’d never seen so many people get so invested in a game of capture the flag.

            “(Y/n), you have your bow, right?” Seungmin questioned, looking back at you. You nodded, still sort of lost on the whole plan.

            “Since this is your first game, you can stick around near me. I’m sure you’d be more comfortable with Felix, but he’s probably not the safest…” Seungmin explained, earning a punch on the shoulder from Felix who still hadn’t fully pulled his attention from the planning.

            “Felix may be good at planning things, but he’s not the best when it comes to actual hand to hand combat…” Seungmin whispered to you, causing the both of you to laugh. Of course, you still had the feeling Felix would be leaps and bounds above you when it came to combat, you only just learned how to shoot a bow after all.

            Seungmin helped you put on your armor and explained the plan one more time to you. You felt odd moving around in such heavy armor, but there wasn’t a foreign feeling to it like you had expected there to be. Even when you picked up your bow and followed Seungmin and the rest deeper into the woods, you felt as if you were meant to be doing something like this. That didn’t make you any more confident however.

            “So, we are part of the second line of defense for the flag. Mostly, we’ll just be taking people to the jail. It’s a pretty simple task, there shouldn’t be too much fighting.” Seungmin stated as he came to a spot in part of the woods.

            “Okay...I think I’m getting it now.” You said, pulling an arrow out of your quiver to prepare for the start of the game.

            “You seem pretty calm.” Seungmin pointed out.

            “Aside from the fact I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, I do feel calmer then I thought I would be.” you chuckled.

            “It’s because it’s in your blood. We do these games to train for the real world.” Seungmin said. You didn’t have time to ask him what demigods did in the real world, because all at once the game was started and everyone was on high alert.

            Each snap of a twig and rustle of some leaves seemed to be louder than anything else. You and Seungmin scanned for any sign of people, but everything seemed to be okay. Then it got quiet. Too quiet. You looked over at Seungmin and quickly realized he had noticed it too. You notched your arrow and caught Seungmin’s eye, who nodded, agreeing to the silent conversation the two of you had just held. You drew your bow and waited for any sort of noise in the slightest. You heard a small rustle to your left and released you arrow so fast you didn’t really have time to think about what you were doing. Your body just seemed to go on auto-pilot. As soon as your arrow had been fired, someone jumped out of the brush and into the open in order to avoid the arrow. When he stood up your realized it was none other than Woojin. You couldn’t help but sneer at him. After all you hadn’t even been at the camp for a full week yet.

            “Oh, hey Seungmin…” Woojin said nonchalantly.

            “Hey.” Seungmin replied, pulling out his knife. “No hard feelings.”

            “Maybe a little.” Woojin said in a low tone, shifting to look at you. You glared back at him. Let’s just say, what followed was a mess. You had no clue what you were doing, the most you had ever seen of hand to hand combat was in movies, and the movies made it look a lot easier. You somehow managed to hold your own weight, only getting a few cuts here and there, nothing too bad. Of course, two against one didn’t end in Woojin’s favor, and soon Seungmin was escorting Woojin to the jail. The only downside was that since Seungmin left, you were now the one on guard in that area.

            “This is too stressful…” you muttered to yourself, still trying to calm down from the previous fight. While Seungmin had taken the brunt of the fighting, Woojin seemed to be going after you the most. _He must seriously hate me_ , you thought to yourself. You felt as if you had been standing there alone in the woods for hours when you heard a twig snap behind you. You assumed it was Seungmin coming back from the jail and turned to greet him, only to come face to face with a giant ant.

            “What. The. Hell.” you said under your breath as this dog sized ant slowly crawled towards you. Everything that would have been smart to do in this situation left your head, leaving you to stand there, petrified. How the heck does a German Shepherd sized ant even exist? Finally, your instincts kicked in and soon you let an arrow fly, but to your dismay it simply bounced off the ant’s shell. Now it was only several feet in front of you, and you had no clue what to do. You slowly backed up until you found yourself pressed up against the rough bark of a tree.

            “Death by giant ant, i dig it…” you whispered as the ant got even closer.  So close you could even see the individual hairs that lined the ant’s huge legs. The sound of your heart beat and the ant’s mandibles clicking together.

“(Y/N) WATCH OUT!” you heard a voice call which you later found out to be Seungmin. Before anything else could happen, a huge black mass erupted from the shadows behind you and crashed right into the giant ant. You flinched and curled yourself into a ball at the bottom of the tree while listen to the battle rage on in front of you. There was a frenzy of barks and growls, loud hissing and the scampering of feet. You weren’t sure what was going on, and you were far too nervous to look. You jumped when Seungmin appeared by your side.

“Are you okay?” He questioned, just above a whisper.

“Yah…” you said, “what’s going on?”

“Well, I’m honestly not sure. The game is over now, other side won. Myrmekes don’t usually come out unless provoked. You didn’t do anything to it right?” Seungmin questioned.

“Provoke what? The giant ant thing? No, I just turned around and it was coming after me.” you explained, finally letting yourself look towards this Myrmeke. The giant mass that had jumped out from the shadows behind you turned out to be a bear sized black mastiff. The only thing different about this dog, beside the fact that it was the size of a large grizzly bear, its eyes were a deep glowing red.

“Seungmin, what is that dog thing?” you asked as the two creatures continued to fight.

“It’s a hellhound. They’re guard dogs of the underworld, so I don’t know why this one is right here. They’re really unsafe, I have no clue how one got into camp. We need to get away right now.” Seungmin explained. You nodded and slowly uncurled yourself and sneaked off after Seungmin. It felt as if you were maybe halfway through the woods when you heard thundering behind you. You turned around just in time to see the hellhound coming straight at you. He jumped and you fell, and soon you were laying in between his two massive paws, your heart in your throat. Before Seungmin could even pull out his knife, the hellhound leaned down towards your face, opened his mouth, and licked you with his big pink tongue. He licked you. You timidly reached up and pat the side of the dog’s face before glancing over at Seungmin who stood with his mouth open.

“This isn’t normal right?” you questioned as you slowly sat up. The hellhound sat down on his haunches and wagged his huge tail, letting it thumb against the damp forest floor.

“The only time Ive ever heard of this happening before was with children of hades…which you aren’t right? It’s your mom that’s your godly parent, right?” Seungmin asked after finally getting over his initial shock.

“It’s my mother that’s the godly parent for sure. My dad may be an asshole but he’s not the king of the underworld.”  

“Well, it could be possible…” Seungmin began, adjusting his glasses before letting his voice trail off.

“Hey, Seungmin, where- oh my god!” you turned around to see Felix stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the giant hellhound that sat next to you.

“Oh, hey Felix. It’s okay...I think...I mean I think it’s safe.” you said, staring up at the dog.

“Hey! Oh, my gods look!” Felix exclaimed, pointing above your head. You looked up to see a glowing blue cluster of stars above your head.

“Who?” you questioned, looking up at the mark.

“That’s Nyx.” Seungmin gasped. “the goddess of the night.”

“Well that’s not normal. Isn’t Nyx like, sort of a minor goddess?” you asked.

“Sort of…” Felix said. “We don’t have any children of Nyx here at camp… Actually, the only just recently made a cabin for her. It’s a good thing they did.”

“I heard the camp was told to make one from the higher ups, so I guess they knew (y/n) was coming.” Seungmin pointed out. You just sort of sat there, shocked by both the fact that you were calmed, and that Nyx was your freaking mother.

“So…I guess I don’t have to crash at the Hermes cabin anymore, right?” you finally said. Felix chuckled, and you stood up and brushed the dirt off your pants. You and the boys headed out of the forest to meet up with the other campers and share the news. Once you headed out of the woods, you heard several screams. You turned around to see none other than the hellhound following you.

“What are you doing? You can’t be out in the open like this!” you exclaimed, rushing towards the large dog. A hellhound wandering around camp-half blood? Doesn’t seem like the best idea.

“You know, Hellhounds are technically the children of Nyx.” Seungmin pointed out, a small smirk on his face. “So technically—”

“Seungmin, don’t you dare say it.” You growled.

“Technically,” Seungmin repeated, “this guy is like, your half sibling.” You looked from Seungmin to the dog, then back at Seungmin, a glare on your face. Seungmin only rolled his eyes, and Felix laughed.

“Come on, lets hurry up and get you moved into your new cabin.” Felix exclaimed.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

When you walked up to your cabin your breath was taken away. It was the most stunning cabin you had seen yet. Like, sure, Apollo’s cabin was pretty cool being made out of all gold but your cabin was even better. The stones that made up the cabin were a deep, dark blue like the night sky and it was freckled with little gold stars that shimmered in the sunlight. Your mothers crest hung at the top of the cabin just above the door. The cabin was simple but beautiful. You were even more in awe when you stepped into the cabin. The walls in the inside were the same color as outside, but instead of them being covered in stars, when you looked up you found all the stars had moved to your ceiling. Constellations had been mapped out from the gold stars, and they actually twinkled. A sort of dark mist hung around the top of the cabin, probably steaming from the fact that Nyx is always associated with shadow and mist. The cabin wasn’t nearly as big as Hermes, and there were even less beds, but that wouldn’t be much of a problem seeing as you were the only one.

You’d never felt so at home before. You took your stuff from Felix and set it down on a bed.

“This is one fancy cabin…” Felix said in awe, staring all around the cabin.

“I know, I wasn’t expecting it to look like this.” you said, sitting down on the bed. “This is crazy.”

“So how much do you know about Nyx?” Felix asked. You thought for a minute before shaking your head.

“Pretty much nothing.” you laughed. “You think Seungmin would know anything?”

“Well, even if he doesn’t know I’m sure he has books that have some information. I would ask.” Felix said. And just like that, you thanked Felix and headed off to find Seungmin.

You ended up finding Seungmin sitting outside of his cabin, a book propped open in his lap.

“Hey Seungmin! What do you know about Nyx?” you asked as you sat down next to him. Seungmin adjusted his glasses and thought for a moment.

“Well, she’s a pretty unique goddess actually. She’s a primordial goddess, so she was born even before the titans, but she was still extremely active even after the gods were born. Since she was one of the first goddesses, she’s got a ton of kids as well. You know the fates? Yup, you guys are related. Who else, I think Hypnos and Nemesis where her kids as well.” Seungmin began, closing his book. “Actually, I think I can understand why you were drawing so many monsters to you. Your mother is extremely powerful. The only goddess Zeus ever feared is Nyx. Homer wrote all about it in the Iliad, I can get you a copy if you want?”

“Sure!” you exclaimed. Wow, even the god of gods was scared of your mom? Just how powerful is she?

“But yah, Nyx is interesting because she lives in Tartarus with Hades, but she has nothing to do with evil. She’s just always associated with mysterious nature than an evil nature. It was all her kids that got the evil nature.”

“Oh nice.” you grunted, running a hand through your hair.

“I mean, not all of them, there are a few that aren't associated with evil. I’m sure that will have no effect on you.” he reassured.

“I hope so. I have no plans of becoming evil.” You laughed.

“But yah, your mom’s pretty cool. I bet you got some nice powers along with being her kid.” Seungmin mused.

“That would be nice.” You said, leaning back on one hand to think about what kind of abilities you could have.

“Well, it’s getting kinda late.” Seungmin said after the two of you had talked for a little longer.

“I suppose.” You said with a laugh, “thank you for filling me in on everything about my mom!” you said as you headed off to your own cabin.

 

After being claimed, nothing much happened. You continued on with your training with Hyunjin. And eventually just got adopted into their friend group, so you were always hanging out with someone. You had met everyone in the friend group except Jisung, who you ended up getting along with right away since he was the son of Hecate. Your godly parents were pretty similar, and your cabins were super close as well, so the two of you ended up hanging out a lot. Additionally, even though you had your own cabin, they had yet to put a table in for you, so you decided you could just share with the Hecate cabin, since there weren’t many of them either, which only brought the two of you closer. The only downside to being a part of their friend group was that Woojin was in this group. You spent a good amount of your time at camp half-blood just trying to avoid Woojin. He was everyone and knew everyone, so it was a giant pain to try and avoid him.

You could clearly see why the two of you didn’t get along. You were the child of Nyx, goddess of the night, while Woojin was son of Apollo, god of the sun and light. Woojin was your complete opposite. No wonder the two of you hated each other. You spent a good several weeks having little to no run ins with Woojin. Only occasional sightings of each other were you would both make eye contact and quickly look away. The thing about Woojin that confused you however, was that even though he was your exact opposite and you hated him, at the same time you felt drawn to him. Part of you wanted to just say screw it and get over the whole weird issue. A small part of you wanted to be by his side and soak up all the warmth he seemingly radiated. But when you say small part, you mean very, extremely small. So small that it just makes you irritated when little thoughts about it find their way to the surface.

After several weeks of avoiding each other, it was only guaranteed something awful would come to make up for all that blissful time without Woojin. The fates just couldn’t be that nice could they (and know that you know they’re family, oh boy do you had some stuff to talk over with them. Talk about awful half-siblings).

As expected, the dreaded moment came around about a month after you had come to camp. And to top it off, it was capture-the-flag. Of course, it was capture-the-flag. Throughout your short time at the camp, capture-the-flag had always caused the biggest problem. From the very first one with the giant ant, to the one where you almost lost a limb, and then the other time the hellhound that had been hanging around you caused some _serious_ problems. Nothing good ever came from capture the flag, and you were going to be able to confirm this one more time.  

See, not only did you and Woojin end up on the same team, but you got paired up together. And by none other than Chan himself. Why would he do that to the two of you. You groaned and looked over at Woojin, who was already glaring at you.

“Go ask Chan to change this.” You demanded.

“You ask him.” Woojin fired back.

“No. You ask him. You’ve known him longer. I’m not going to come off as rude just because you can’t stand to be around me.” You said, crossing your arms defensively.

“I thought the feeling was mutual.” Woojin muttered.

“It would have been if you had given me time to realize I didn’t like you. You were being rude to me from the start. I take that as a personal offense.” You said, turning your nose up.

“Oh, my gods, talk about being difficult.” Woojin complained, running his hand through his blond hair.

“Oh, Chan paired Woojin and (y/n) to work together?” you heard Jisung from behind you. “sweet, they’ll start fighting each other and leave a hole open for me to get the flag.” He laughed.

“Like hell we will.” You and Woojin said at the same time, causing the two of you to glare at each other even harder. Jisung only laughed.

“What on earth is Chan thinking…” he muttered to himself before walking off to his own group to go over the strategy.  

 

You and Woojin were placed in the front line, tasked with trying to retrieve the flag. You preferred to be on the defensive, so this position put you pretty out of your comfort zone. But when Chan makes up his mind you don’t want to try and change it, especially when it comes to capture-the-flag. Honestly, you were really questioning Chan’s decisions this game though. Not only did he pair you and Woojin together, but the fact that both of you are archers and on the front lines? Who knows what was going through his head. Since Woojin had a good amount of practice, he was skilled with both a bow and a knife, whereas you were still learning how to use a bow.

Both you and Woojin didn’t talk much, only when absolutely necessary. He quickly (and harshly) told you to be his back up with your bow while he went in for hand to hand combat. Once the game started, it didn’t go to bad. You would fire off your special game arrows, and thanks to your practice you were almost always able to pin your target against a tree or to the ground with your arrows without inflecting any damage except to their clothes. Woojin slipped past people, and the few people that did see him were held back by you. But then the further you got in the harder it was to keep people away. Before you knew it, you and Woojin were surrounded by campers from the opposite team. The two of you fought hard, so hard that you ended up with a big gash on your arm from someones spear. Woojin went down first, getting pulled off to the jail before you even knew he was gone. This left you alone with three other people, totally out numbered. You were slowly being backed up against a group of trees. If you could just find a way to hide somewhere in the trees then maybe you could regroup and make better use of your weapon, but how on earth were you going to hide? You backed up more and more until the sunlight was blocked out by the trees branches and you were standing in is shadow, desperately thinking of a way to hide when suddenly it looked as if a dark veil had been thrown over you. The other campers gasped and stopped in their tracks, clearly confused. You stopped too, trying to figure out what was happening. You looked down and saw the rest of your body, but everything had a wispy, almost smoke like look to it.

“Where the hell did they go?” a big guy from Ares yelled.

“How should I know? They just vanished!” the other yelled back.

“I thought only children of hades could shadow travel.” The Ares guy said, and the other just shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s go see if they just jumped a little way away. They couldn’t have gone far. They don’t even know where the flag is.” One said. You stayed how you were even a few minutes after they left. Did you just disappear into a shadow? You’d heard of shadow traveling, and you were pretty sure that’s not what you just did. It was almost like you had just camouflaged into a shadow? I mean, if your mom was the goddess of night, that would be totally possible, right? You decided it would be safest to see if you could continue to travel through the shadows the trees cast. There was no way you would be able to get the flag yourself, so you decided to see if you could go free Woojin and whoever else got put in jail.

As you navigated from shadow to shadow, you realized there was probably a lot of things you could do without even knowing about it. If Zeus feared your mother, that had to have meant you gained a good amount of power from her. You made up your mind that after this game you would go to Chiron and see what he knows.

It didn’t take to long for you to locate the jail, and with just your luck, about half the jail was covered in shade. You quietly made your way closer to the jail, holding your breath in anticipation. You still couldn’t believe you had blended into a shadow. Just when you started to think this would go a lot smoother than you had thought, you weren’t looking at were you were going and stepped on a pretty big stick, cracking it into two. Almost everyone jumped and turned around at the sound. Of course, they saw nothing, only the branch now snapped in two. That didn’t stop someone from drawing their sword on you. This was a camp of demigods. Being invisible wouldn’t be the first time. This got you thinking. If you could affect things without being seen, would you be able to shoot arrows from being camouflaged within a shadow without being seen? You decided it was worth testing. You slowly notched an arrow and aimed. The arrow shot from your bow and pinned one of the guards to a tree. You quickly sent one more to pin down their pants leg for safety. Everyone jumped. You moved to a different shadow now that your location had been given up and let a few more arrows loose.

You had taken out a good amount of people until a swordsman charged out you. You quickly jumped back, causing you to take several steps out of the shadow. Your vision went back to normal, and you could see swirls of black smoke trailing after your body and you moved back from the shadow. You heard Woojin say your name in disbelief as you suddenly returned back to normal. You made a mad dash to the jail before the swordsmen could gain their composure. You set them all free and they ran for their weapons that had been taken from them upon being captured.

“Where on earth did you come from?” Woojin exclaimed as someone tossed him his knife.

“No time to explain.” You said as you dodged an arrow before grabbing Woojin’s hand and booking it out of there.

 


End file.
